profesores de sexo: rosas con espinas
by NayHyuugaMalfoyVulturi
Summary: las chicas deciden hacer un extraño plan para ganar el amor de los chicos. algunas los piden de maestros...y otras no tanto. celos y enredos entre los chicos. ¿se enamoraran ellos de ellas?..mas celos y peleas.


_Los personajes de Naruto son de __Kishimoto, yo solo los tome prestados._

Todas las chicas del grupo se encontraban charlando en el bosque. Ino estaba recostada de espaldas, manipulando una pequeña pelota que pasaba de una mano a otra. Sakura por su parte estaba sentada con las piernas hacia un lado, comiendo una paleta. Tenten estaba arriba del árbol que les estaba dando sombra, con la cabeza colgando al tiempo que se sostenía con sus piernas, murmuraba algo parecido a _fuerza de juventud, juventud…Juventud_. Estar tanto con Sensei Gay y lee era malo para su mente. Y por ultimo Hinata estaba sentada con las piernas en un Angulo extraño que solo ella podía hacer, ella juntaba sus manos haciendo ese gesto con el que se caracterizaba. Pero lo importante era que todas tenían un objetivo en mente y harían lo que sea por cumplirlo y salir victoriosas.

-miren chicas, todas queremos esto y entre nosotras mismás no nos podemos enseñar. -Ino comento muy segura de sí misma. Y era cierto, Ino pensaba que tenían que hacer lo que fuera mejor para su plan. Ya estaban grandecitas así que tenían que hacer "eso". Y si ella y las chicas no se ponían atentas terminarían de "quedaditas". Tampoco es como si eso fuera lo que tuviera en mente.

-apoyo a Ino, todas tenemos un propósito en mente y tenemos que lograrlo.- Tenten sonreía maliciosamente, y un poco más por que no estaba segura de si podían convencer a Hinata, la Hyuga era un tanto tímida y lo más probable era que se arrepintiera, pero para que si no estaba las amigas sino era para hacer que hicieras cosas tontas.

-chicas están seguras que esto es lo mejor.-dijo Sakura no muy segura. En cierta forma le parecía que el plan era bueno, vale, era muy bueno, pero tenía un poco de nervios al pensar en que les fallara y terminaran estando solas, como el principio.

Ino y Tenten asintieron muy seguras.

Las tres chicas se giraron a la Hyuga. De las tres era la que tenía menos probabilidades. Pero ya saben lo que dicen que la más tímida es la más tremenda.

-Etto,…..-empezó diciendo Hinata pero las demás la silenciaron rápidamente.

- Hinata, tienes que arriesgarte, sino cómo vas a aceptar la derrota si ni siquiera has luchado ¿eh?.-interrumpió Ino.- o acaso quieres que otra chica se acerque a él y te lo robe.

Todas observaron como la Ojiblanco apretó los puños rápidamente y se sonrojo violentamente, lo malo era que no sabían si era por que estaba avergonzada o enojada, si esta ultima era la más cierta entonces la Hyuga guardaba muchas cosas después de todo.

-está bien.-concluyo Hinata un poco más relajada.

Todas asintieron y sonrieron. Su plan estaba un poco más preparado y formado.

-bien entonces…cuenten lo que tienen pensado.-estallo muy emocionada Tenten.

Hinata alzo una mano, como si estuviera pidiendo atención. Lo cual era un tanto extraño pues todas se encontraban en medio del bosque en la parte más sola, por donde nadie pasa para salir de misión y los forasteros se mantienen alejados.

-Etto..Yo tengo un plan, m-mi hermana me ayudo a trazarlo.- Hinata empezó a juntar los dedos un tanto nerviosa.

Todas se quedaron calladas procesando lo que su amiga acababa de decir. Vamos, se podían esperar eso de Ino hasta incluso de Tenten, pero nunca de la seria de Hinata.

-cuéntalo entonces, Hinata.-la animo Sakura ocultando un poco su sorpresa.

Pero para Hinata no pasó por alto pues se sonrojo más si era posible.

-Hinata en serio, cuenta.- Ino se levanto y se acerco un poco más a Hinata `para escuchar mejor, además ya se estaba cansando de mirar las nubes.

Ino se bajo de árbol donde había estado por más de media hora y se sentó en el semicírculo que sus amigas formaron.

-vamos, no la hagas de emoción.-dijo Ino.

-Etto, yo propongo que…

POV HINATA

Hinata todavía no se podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, si había estado nerviosa cuando les conto a las chicas su plan, eso no era nada comparado a lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Con cada paso que daba sentía como si estuviera siendo dirigida a una trampa y no hubiera salida.

Respiro profundamente y obligo a sus pies ir más rápido. Aun si eso la ponía más nerviosa y a un próximo desmayo. Solo esperaba que por lo menos llegara a su destino. No es como si una chica desmayada en las calles de la aldea fuera algo nuevo. Su primo Neji y Shino eran en su mayoría los causantes.

-Tranquila, Hinata.-se dijo a sí misma.

Dio vuelta en una esquina…y se detuvo. ¿cual era su destino?. Asi era ir y matar el poco orgullo que tenía.

-tu puedes.-bien, esto de estar hablando sola no era tan normal.

Trato de tranquilizarse y saludo amablemente a una vendedora. Vale, por lo menos sus modales no habían tomado unas vacaciones, _todavía_.

Se detuvo un momento y se recostó contra la pared para tranquilizarse un poco. No sería de buena impresión llegar con los nervios a flor de piel. En verdad que esto del amor no era tan fácil como decían. Hace poco que supero el amor que le tenía a Naruto y ahora esto. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba pasar, mejor hubiera hecho lo que decía esa revista extraña con portada de dos mujeres besándose, ahora sonaba mejor la opción. Pero vamos, ella quedo con las chicas y no les podía dar la espalda. Mucho peor. Ella era la causante del plan. Además, su hermana era capaz de matarla.-respiro un poco más.-era un Hyuga y debía hacer esto…o intentarlo.

Soltó un resoplido.

No podía creer que lo fuera hacer. Todavía recordaba el momento en que les dijo a las chicas.

"_tenemos que decirles a los chicos que sean nuestros maestros del sexo_"

Y después de esas palabras las demás habían trazado el plan completo.

_Podía ser peor_ pensó para si.

Basta. Soy una Hyuga y tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Más convencida consigo misma, continuo con su camino ,al tiempo que aceleraba más el paso.

Repaso en su mente lo que hizo después de charlar con las chicas.

Después de terminar de planear todo, se fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, por que según sus amigas tenía que enseñar más piel para seducir a los chicos. Uh , a ella le gustaba su antigua ropa, no esta que portaba en estos momentos. Una minifalda y una blusa de tirantes, que por si fuera poco le apretujaba demasiado sus pechos, como si fueran tan pequeños. Con esa blusa que portaba parecía que estaban a punto de estallar. Según su hermana estas blusas eran la moda.

A lo lejos escucho que le chiflaban.

Se sonrojo un poco más. Y con sus manos trato de bajarse un poco más la falda.

_Te voy a matar Hanabi_.

Y lo peor de todo sería el haber pasado todo esto y que a, _el_ no le gustara.

Se tropezó un poco y rápidamente enfoco su atención al frente.

Las tiendas y los puestos de comida estaban un poco solos.

El lugar donde Naruto y los demás pasaban a comer estaba muy lleno.

Si no fuera por que tenía algo que hacer y por que sentía la bilis en la garganta por los nervios, ella se quedaría a comer ramen.

La florería era la que destacaba de todos. Con sus colores y el montón de flores apiladas en las canastas llamaba mucho la atención. En esos momentos la dueña se encontraba acomodando pequeños ramos de flores por la ventana. Las flores rojas y azules destacaban sobre todas.

Muy lindas flores.

Camino un poco más rápido pues había visto unos chicos que la venían siguiendo.

-ey no te vayas.-escucho que le gritaban pero dio rápidamente la vuelta en una esquina y agradeció que su objetivo estuviera a pocas casas.

Bien Hinata, concéntrate. Tu puedes.

Se bajo un poco más la falda y acomodo su blusa.

Respiro otra vez, y otra vez.

Paso las casas rápidamente, muy, muy rápido. Saludo a una señora que se le quedo observando extrañada mente. No supo si fue por que casi la tumba o por su aspecto…mmmm probablemente lo último.

Y en menos de un minuto estuvo en la puerta.

Se calmo y se dijo que tenía que hacer esto, por las chicas, por su hermana y principalmente por ella. Ya no quería ser Hinata la tímida, ni la rara.

Levanto la mano. Y toco la puerta.

Si sus cálculos no eran malos, el tenía que estar en su casa. La Hokage había dado un mes de vacaciones a la mayoría de sus amigos. La causa era por que según le iban a dar la oportunidad a los nuevos egresados y además no había mucha actividad últimamente, así que tenía tiempo de sombra. Ella y las demás.

-ya voy.- se escucho una voz desde el fondo. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente en su pecho como si su objetivo fuera salir de ,el. Estaba por lograrlo.

_Estas aquí_.-se dijo a si misma.

Al demon…y justo cuando estaba por dar media vuelta y encerrarse en su habitación por una semana la puerta se abrió.

Un Kiba muy sonriente la recibió.

Hinata jadeo. El vestía solo un pijama negro y su torso estaba desnudo, dejando ver sus músculos muy bien formados, sus cuadros marcados en el abdomen.

Poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios hasta alcanzar una radiante que destacaba en su rostro, ella estaba feliz. No había pasado por alto, como sus ojos se abrieron al observar su aspecto.

Esto le dio un poco más de seguridad.

El parpadeo y movió un poco la cabeza.

-¿Hinata-chan?

-Konnichiwa, Kiba-kun.

El la observo durante un momento y una sonrisa se ilumino en su cara.

-vamos pasa.-dijo al tiempo que se hacía a un lado y le permitía espacio.

El la condujo hacia la pequeña sala. Lo capto mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Hinata trato de disimularlo. Y se dispuso a observar la casa. No era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí , sino más bien el hecho de que era la primera vez que estaba por algo más que una misión o una reunión de amistad. Esto era diferente.

La casa estaba como la recordaba. Un poco pequeña. Pero moderna y con las cosas ordenadas estratégicamente haciendo que se viera más grande de lo que era.

El se situó en una silla y hizo señas para que Hinata hiciera lo mismo. Camino hacia la silla que estaba más próxima a él y se instalo en ella.

Kiba se quedo en silencio y Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando a ella.

Bien. Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Ya estamos aquí. Vamos.

-Etto, Kiba-kun necesito que me ayudes.-le dijo rápidamente antes de que se le fuera la inspiración y la confianza.

El se le quedo mirando un momento y respondió.

-está bien Hinata-chan, en que quieres que te ayude.-el la observaba sonriente. Con una mano se rascaba la cabeza. Ella hizo lo que pudo para evitar mirar los músculos de su estomago. ¿Por qué se la hacía tan difícil?

Definitivamente sería más fácil si él tuviera playera.

Tomo una respiración para agarrar valor.

-necesito que me entrenes respecto al sexo.-por instinto cerró los ojos.

Listo. Ya está. Lo había dicho y no se hubo desmayado.

Abrió los ojos.

Y no supo si ella estaba más sorprendida por que lo había dicho o Kiba por que se lo dijera.

El pobre estaba como en shock. Y no parpadeaba.

-¿Kiba?

Hinata se inclino un poco a el. Estaba por tocarle la frente cuando el parpadeo y la miro directamente.

-es-estás segura.- le dijo el entrecortadamente.

Uh.

Bien, recuerda el plan.

-yo entendería sino quisieras ayudarme Kiba-kun. Yo podía ir con otra persona y pedirle ayuda.

El la observo extrañada mente.

Vale, eso no era lo que esperaba.

¿No era Kiba uno de los más galanes y mujeriegos de la aldea?

-¿Qué dices?

-yo.-el se aclaro la garganta.-yo, te ayudare.

Ella soltó un respiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Arigato, Kiba.- respondió ella alegremente. Estaba muy feliz.

Ambos pasaron un momento de silencio.

-Hinata.

-¿sí?

-¿por qué te vestiste así?

-oh Kiba, es que quiero conquistar a alguien.-_a ti_, le quiso decir.

-oh.

-y es por eso que quieres que te enseñe.

-Hai.

El la observo durante unos momentos. Y ella lo observo a él. Devolviéndole la mirada.

-bien, vamos. Mis padres no están, te puedo dar una lección en estos momentos.

-¿uhg?. -fue todo lo que salió de sus labios. La boca se Hinata se sentía muy seca ¿acaso estaba haciendo calor? No, pues ella sentía que estaba hirviendo. Vale, esto no estaba planeado aun. Vamos, si ni siquiera podía creer haber hecho esto. Era un gran paso en su plan, pero ahora con un Kiba medio desnudo, se sentía un poco extraña y la mera verdad, no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Tenía que pensar o si seguía así, minutos más tarde sería un tomate andante. Y nervioso.

Hinata trato de observar para otra parte, excepto el torso desnudo de Kiba. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan bien formado?¿por qué no se ponía una playera?

Un carraspeo llamo su atención y recordó que su amigo Kiba esperaba algo más que un "Uhg".

-Etto. ¿Es-estás seguro?

-si ¿Por qué no?, no hay nadie en la casa, así que, ¿te parece bien?

Ok, la misma revelación de que estaban solos la hizo estar nerviosa y un tanto aterrada. Pero no por el, si por ella. No sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz.

-si, Kiba, me parece bien.

Ella empezó a jugar con su cabello. Tomo dos pequeños mechones que estaban sueltos y se empezó a hacer una pequeña trenza. Y estaba segura que con su mala suerte, terminaría con el cabello todo trenzado. No es que se mirara fea, una vez lo había hecho, después de pelear con su primo Neji. No es como si tuvieras algo más que hacer al estar en la enfermería llena de lesiones y sangre, mucha sangre, tus canales de chakra paralizados y con unas cuantas costillas rotas , el hacerse trenzas en su momento era mejor a estar lloriqueando. Oh si, el hecho de casi estar muerta por tu propio primo, era una ocasión perfecta para llenarte el cabello de trenzas. Todavía recuerda la expresión en el rostro de su hermana Hanabi cuando llego donde la estaban atendiendo. Las trenzas y la sangre hacen un buen equipo ¿o no?

Kiba se quedo pensativo un momento. Subió una mano a su cabeza y se empezó a rascar.

Shino solía burlarse diciendo que era una señal de que estaba pensando. Si, Shino detrás de todo ese aire de misterio y seriedad, conservaba un poco de humor, por lo menos lo dejaba fluir cuando estaba con ella. Su amigo Shino era una de las pocas personas con las que podía ser realmente ella. Y se sentía un poco culpable por utilizarlo, en cierta forma.

-vamos lo haremos en mi habitación.

Hinata se puso más nerviosa. Y roja.

-Etto, Hai.- ok, Hinata tranquilízate, solo vas a subir y tu mejor amigo y la persona de la que estas enamorada te va enseñar sobre sexo, nada fuera de otro mundo.

Kiba le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Dio un paso dudoso pero rápidamente se compuso y siguió a Kiba. Observo alrededor para mantener su mirada alejada de su espalda. Oh si, bonita ocasión para ponerse a admirar sus atributos.

El pasillo por el que caminaban no era ni muy pequeño, ni muy grande, solo el tamaño perfecto para entrar y salir sin contratiempos. Los paneles que cubrían las paredes eran, en su mayoría de colores claros. Pasaron los aposentos de los integrantes de la familia. Ella tomo su tiempo al observar los cuadros que cubrían las paredes y hacían un estupendo aire de comodidad. Los cuadros eran de paisajes y unos cuantos de Kiba, de pequeño. Su mirada callo en el piso. Era de un color café claro, tenia figuras grabadas. Algunas eran armas. Le gusto un poco la decoración.

Hinata sintió que había pasado muy poco tiempo. Parecía que en segundos ya estaban en su habitación.

La habitación de Kiba era la más alejada de todas. En el último extremo. Por el pasillo más alejado. Era muy solitario.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Entro a su habitación. Era la primera vez que venía y entraba con fines distintos.

El camino y se situó en la silla del escritorio. Hinata no estaba muy segura de donde tomar lugar por lo que se quedo parada.

El la observo y sonrió al tiempo que señalaba su desordenada cama.

Miro las desordenadas camas y se estremeció.

Hinata camino un poco dudosa hasta la cama, se sentó en la esquina y se giro a observar el dueño de esta.

Kiba estaba sentado en la silla al revés. Con el respaldo siendo usado para apoyar sus manos y girarse hacia ella. Se movía un poco de un lado a otro. Era de esas sillas con rueditas.

-entonces…

-Uhg.

-¿quieres que te enseñe sobre sexo?.-el le pregunto un tanto dudoso. Ya éramos dos.

De eso era de lo que ella hablaba. Hinata la seria, la boba, la débil. Ni siquiera Kiba que la conocía tan bien podía creer que ella estuviera preguntando sobre eso. Ella tenía que cambiar. Solo esperaba que su plan fuera buena idea. Si no su orgullo no sería el mismo.

-Hai, Kiba. Espero que tú tengas mas conocimiento que yo.-oh, si que lo tenía, ella escucho sin querer sobre su primer aventura. Y al haber pasado unos meses, todavía no se le quitaban las ganas de salir y arrastrar a esa mujer por los suelos. Solo necesitaba un nombre y lo llevaría a cabo. Esa era una de las razones por las que hacia esto. Quería que las demás mujeres supieran que Kiba ya tenía dueña, por que si no terminaría cometiendo un crimen por sus celos. Y una Hyuga con celos no era buena.

-no discutiré eso. Lo que quiero saber es exactamente que quieres que te enseñe Hinata.-el la observaba directamente, se veía tan serio.

Ella respiro profundamente y agarro valor.

-todo, Kiba. En teoría y práctica.-listo lo había dicho, esta vez ni fue tan difícil.

La mirada de sorpresa estaba de nuevo en sus ojos. Y eso la molesto un poco.

¿Qué acaso ella no podía interesarse sobre sexo?

Ella tendría que arruinar su imagen de niña buena, así todos la tomarían en serio.

Se produjo un silencio, que fue roto por Kiba.

-vamos a empezar por lo primero, ¿has besado a alguien Hinata?

Ara, apenas y habían empezado y ella ya se iba desmayar. Esto era vergonzoso. Y peor aun, no sabía que contestar. Si contestaba que no, se vería patética, pero si decía que si, se vería adelantada y daría la impresión de que no necesitaría tanta ayuda, y ella lo que quería era estar con Kiba. Pero bueno, será mejor decir que…

-N-no.- respondió muy pero muy bajo.

El la observo y sonrió de lado. ¿Por qué su estomago se sentía raro?

-Akarui, eso será lo primero.

-Hai.- dijo ella rápidamente.

-los más comunes son los normales y los de lengua.

¡ella no estaba preparada para esto¡¿Qué hice?

Ella solo atino a asentir.

El continuo con su lección.

-los primeros son cuando las personas se besan solo por simple compromiso, solo para tomar en cuenta que se besaron.

Ella volvió a asentir.

-estos besos se dan solo juntando los labios…y listo.

El continúo. Hinata estaba nerviosa y trababa de poner atención, pero mirando a otra parte.

-pero los segundos son los que si eres buen besador o no. Estos son la fase siguiente de los primeros, suben de nivel cuando introduces la lengua y comienzas a besar apasionadamente.-el la observaba como si estuviera esperando algo.

Así, pues ella no se echaría atrás.

-¿y luego qué?.-pregunto ella con valor.

-ah, pues de ahí siguen otras cosas que te enseñare más adelante.- Hinata sonrió mentalmente al darse cuenta de que había puesto nervioso a Kiba.

Ella respiro hondo. Agarro más valor y dijo.

-¿me vas a enseñar a besar?- Hinata hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-eh, ¿si?-esto lo dijo mas para si mismo que para ella.

Hinata espero que el hiciera algo, pero como no lo hizo, decidió hablar.

-¿Cómo?

-ah, este. espera.-dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia fuera.

Ella se quedo un poco anonada.

A lo lejos escucho una maldición seguida del sonido de cosas moviéndose. El sonido de pasos y momentos más tarde un Kiba sonriente entro por la puerta.

-lo encontré.- Kiba sostenía una manzana en su mano.

El se acerco a Hinata y se detuvo a no más de veinte centímetros. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

-le haremos una pequeña incisión a la manzana para que practiques.- Kiba tomo una pequeña navaja que estaba situada en su mesa e hizo una incisión. Giro un poco la hoja de la navaja y segundos después le mostro la manzana con una pequeña abertura.

-Etto, ¿seguro?-por que ella no lo estaba. ¿una manzana?, con eso iba a practicar. Pues esperaba que funcionara.

-si, toma.-el sostenía la manzana a centímetros de su boca, ella alzo la mano y la tomo al tiempo que la mantenía en el mismo lugar.

Su mano temblaba un poco.

Observo alrededor para intentar calmarse. Su mirada vago por la habitación, estaba casi igual. Los poster habían cambiado, ya no eran de niños. Ahora tenían ilustraciones de armas y mujeres. ¿Por qué tenía las ganas de arrancar las ultimas?.

Al observar alrededor cayó en la cuenta de que Akamaru no estaba.

-¿y Akamaru?.-pregunto ella.

-ah, salió fuera, ya sabes, necesita su tiempo.- Hinata observo como el rostro de Kiba se iluminaba al pensar en el susodicho.

**nnnn**

Horas después Hinata no podía creer lo que Kiba-kun la hizo hacer con la manzana. Y todo para saber besar. Bueno por lo menos había dado un buen paso en su plan. Ahora era el turno de las chicas de hacer sus planes. Esperaba que todas tuvieran suerte.

**nnnn**

Konnichiwa: "hola".

Etto : Palabras de duda (um...).

Arigato : "gracias".

Hai : "si", "oh si", Etc.

Ara : "Oh Cielos", "Huh?", "¡Oh!".

Akarui: "claro", "seguro".

Hola pues bueno este es mi primer fic de Naruto. Espero y les guste. En verdad esta idea me vino así como de ¡espontanea¡ y pues me puse a escribir y hice barios borradores. Como verán este fic será sobre las parejas, principalmente de Hina/Kiba. Pero ya saben, tendrá de todo un poco como su nombre lo dice. Acepto de todo tipo. Sugerencias, aclaraciones, etc. Gracias por leer.


End file.
